Love Lasts Forever
by FleetPaw
Summary: This is a story about what happens after the Great Wolf Games is finished. Enjoy!
1. Practice

**Surprise! xD I decided to start a new story. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Claudette's POV**

I just watched Fleet crash into the bushes for the 22th time in a row. I am trying to teach him how to do a spinout and he is starting to get better. "You forgot to plant your paws," I said. "Can we take a break?" he asked. I could tell he was dizzy. "Sure," I said. "Thanks," he said. He walked over to me and sat down. We have been practicing for 45 minutes. I wouldn't blame him for wanting to take a break.

"It really didn't help that my dad was watching me the whole time," Fleet said. "He was?" I asked. I didn't know that Nars was watching. "Yeah. He isn't anymore though," he said. "Well I'm glad my mom dragged my dad off somewhere. He was starting to make me nervous," I said. "I know what you mean," Fleet said. For the next few moments we sat in silence admiring the beauty of the valley. Deep down I had a warm, fuzzy feeling. Do I like him? I turned to see Fleet was looking at me. We then stared into each other's eyes for a minute. His eyes looked so calm and loving. It just warmed my heart. Yep, I definitely liked him. I then looked away knowing my dad wouldn't approve of me and him dating. If we did though, who would have to know? Another problem with doing that though is that Fleet goes back to the Northern Pack in a week. I really didn't want him to go though.

**Fleet's POV**

_Come on! You know you want to._ I thought to myself. _Man up and ask her out! _Even though we have only known each other for a few days, I really like Claudette. The only thing holding me back from asking her out is I am afraid of what her father would say and that I will be leaving in a week. Ugh! Why must life be so difficult? I looked up at Claudette, but got lost in her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. When I first met her, I ignored the feeling I had inside me. Now that I have known her a few days though, I know I was stupid for ignoring the feeling. "Fleet! Claudette!" I turned to see my father walking towards us. "Yes?" Claudette and I said in unison. "There are some wolves that want to congratulate you on your achievements in the games today," My father said. "Let's go!" I said to Claudette. "Ok," she said and followed me and my father. "Where are the other wolves?" Claudette asked. "In front of your den Claudette," My father replied. "Ok," she said. We continued on in silence until we got to our destination.

**Well that was the first chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed it! If you did, feel free to favorite/follow the story and leave a review of what you thought of the chapter.**


	2. A Party

**Claudette's POV**

When we got to our destination, we saw a lot of wolves. The wolves stopped talking when we arrived and looked at us. "Congratz!" One wolf said. "Thanks," Fleet and I both said at the same time. "Based on what happened today in the last part of the games, we are thinking of a big surprise for you both," My mother said walking out of the alpha den. "What kind of surprise?" I asked. "We can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise," My mother said laughing. "Oh," I said a little disappointed. "I will say that both the northern and western packs are thinking about what to do and we think we might have come up with an idea," My father said coming from behind us. I looked back at the wolves from both packs and they were smiling at Fleet and I. _What idea have they thought of?_ I wondered. "Anyways... We didn't call you here to just so we could tell you that we are thinking of a surprise. We called you here because we wanted to congratulate you on your achievements in the Great Games and throw a little party for you two," My mother said. "Sweet!" I said excitedly. I looked over at the smiling Fleet and saw he was wagging his tail. I had to admit, it was kinda cute! "We knew you would like a party," My father said. "Well lets begin!" Fleet's father said.

_**A few hours later...**_

**Fleet's POV**

"Hey Fleet!" I heard Claudette say behind me. "Yeah?" I asked when I turned toward her. "Would you come with me?" She asked. "Sure!" I said excitedly. I walked away from the group of wolves I was with and joined Claudette. "I pulled you away because I could tell the wolves were starting to scare you a little," She said. "Yeah, but I was also getting a little bored at the same time," I admitted. "Well be thankful I pulled you away," She said. "Thank you. What do you want to do?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders saying she didn't know. _Come on Fleet! Ask her out! What are you waiting for? _"Hey Claudette?" I asked. "Yes?" She replied. "I have a question I want to ask you," I said nervously. "Ok," She said and looked at me, waiting for my question. I looked into her eyes and I immediately didn't feel nervous anymore. "Will you go out with me?" I asked her. She tackled me when I said that. "YES!" She exclaimed. She then leaned down and nuzzled me and I nuzzled back.

"You finally found the courage to ask her out," I heard a voice behind me say. I turned to the sound of the new voice and saw Claudette's brother Stinky standing there with a big smirk on his face. I heard Claudette gasp. "Don't tell Dad!" She said. "Don't worry. I won't. I honestly think he is being a little overprotective of you," He said. "Yeah I know," Claudette said. "I might tell Mom though. She isn't acting like Dad," Stinky said. "Go ahead. Just don't tell Dad," Claudette said. "I won't. I will just tell Mom and make sure she keeps it a secret. Anyways, that her calling for me. Bye!" Stinky said and ran off. I turned back to Claudette and nuzzled her. Apparently caught her off guard because she jumped at real quick like I scared her.

"You scared me!" She said. "I didn't mean to," I said and stood up. "I know," She said and nuzzled me. I was so glad that I was finally able to ask her out. I felt so happy. The only thing I had to worry about now is her dad finding out and that I would be leaving in a week. I really didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. If only there was a way I could stay with Claudette because I didn't want to leave the girl I just started dating. That would probably kill me. I also wondered about what the two packs' idea was of a surprise. I would think that it would be something we would love, but what?


	3. The Secret Revealed

**New chapter! I would've put this up sooner, but I got grounded for two weeks and our internet just got shut off. So I am uploading this chapter at school. I am not grounded anymore, but we have no internet at my house so it sucks for us. Which also means I have to wait until our internet gets turned back on until I can upload videos to YouTube. :( Oh well. I'll survive. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

_The next day..._

**Fleet's POV**

"Wake up Fleet," I heard someone say while I was sleeping. I woke from my sleep and saw Claudette standing in front of me. "Good morning," I said. "Morning," She said. I looked around to saw that all the adult weren't here, but the pups were. "Where are the adults?" I asked. "They are at a meeting with the adults of my pack," Claudette replied. "Okay. Wait here for a second. I need to talk to Ed about something real fast." I said. "Ok. I'll wait right here," Claudette said smiling.

**Claudette's POV**

I watched Fleet walk over to where Ed was and start talking to him. I looked around the area and enjoyed the scenery. "What are you doing here?" A pup from the Northern Pack asked me. "Yeah. You shouldn't be here," Another pup said. "I have every right to be here as you do," I told the two pups. _All of the wolves are allowed in this area because it is not owned by any pack. It is reserved specifically for the Great Wolf Games._ "You better get out of here before I make you," One of the pups said, advancing on me. "Leave her alone," I heard a voice behind me say. The two pups immediately ran and hid behind a rock. I turned around to see Fleet standing there glaring at the pups. "Lay a paw on here and it will be the last thing you do," He threatened the pups. He then turned to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah," I answered. "Good," He said. He then nuzzled me and I heard the pups behind the rock gasp. One of the pups came out from behind the rock and asked,"Are you two dating?" "Yes," Fleet replied. The pups gasped again. I tacked Fleet and pinned him. "I pinned you," I teased. "So you did," He replied. I kissed Fleet and he kissed back. "Awww. Young love," Said a voice I knew too well. I immediately got off Fleet and turned around.

I looked upon my aunt's face. "Hi Lilly," I said nervously. "Hello Claudette," Lilly said. She looked at Fleet, apparently studying him. "I approve. I find it wierd that two competitors fell in love," She said. "Wait you approve of what?" I asked. "Of you two dating," She said smiling. I blushed when she said that.

**Fleet's POV**

"That's good to know," I said. "Don't tell Dad. I don't know how he'll react," Claudette said. "Don't worry. I won't tell him," Lilly said. "Thanks," Claudette said. "Well I just came over to say hi. I am going to see if the meeting is over. Bye!" Lilly said. Then she was off towards the Western Pack territory.

**Claudette's POV**

I tackled Fleet again and nuzzled him. I was then tackled by a pup and pinned to the ground. I looked up to see my brother Stinky standing above me. "Warning sis. Dad knows about you and Fleet. He also saw you nuzzle him just now. I have no idea what he's going to do," He said. I looked to my right to see my father walking up to us. Stinky got off me and I stood up real fast. "Claudette. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked. "She was worried about how you would react sir," Fleet answered for me. My father looked at Fleet for a second and then back to me. "You shouldn't have been worried. I am not going to do anything," My father said. My father then looked at Fleet. "You hurt her and you'll end up sorry for it. Do I make myself clear?" My father asked Fleet. "Yes sir. I will never hurt your daughter," Fleet replied. "Good," My father said. _Wow! I have never seen my father like this. He more protective of me than I thought. I think he's even surprising my mother with the way he's acting._ "Humphrey. Don't you think your being a little too protective of Claudette? I mean she's an alpha pup for crying out loud," My mother said. "I don't think I'm being too protective," My father said. "Yes you are," I said. My mother, Stinky, and Fleet agreed with me. "I do know how to somewhat fend for myself. Like Mom said, I am an alpha pup," I said. "I know you are, but I can't help being protective. I mean you are my only daughter," My father said. "I know," I said. "I will try to ease up a little, but I will still be a little protective," He said. "Ok. Fair enough," I said. "Anyways, we want you two to come to the den. We want to talk to you," My mother said.

**That was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you wondering, I will be updating my other story, Lost Love, hopefully in the next few days, but I can't make any promises. Anyways, feel free to favorite/follow the story and leave a review of what you thought. See y'all later! :D**


	4. Introductions

**Here's a new chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Claudette's POV**

When we got to the den, my mom and dad stopped and turned toward us. "We need to talk to you about two things," My mother said. "Ok," I said. I looked over at Fleet and could tell he was wondering what the two things they wanted to talk to us about. "Fleet. You will be sleeping here tonight. We have talked to your father already and he said you could, but no getting any ideas," My father said. "Dad!" I exclaimed. "I'm just kidding. You guys will be supervised anyways," He said. "Dad!" I exclaimed again. How could he be thinking like that! We are pups and wouldn't be thinking like that. My mom glared at my father and then told us the second thing. "The second thing is that there is a new pup in the Western Pack. We want you two to introduce her to the wolves of the Western, Eastern, and Northern Packs. Her name is Sierra," She said. "Why Northern Pack also?" I asked. "You'll see later on," My mom said. "Ok," I said confused. Just then, a female pup walked in the den. She didn't look familiar so she must be Sierra. "Hello. You must be Sierra. I'm Claudette and this is Fleet," I said pointing to Fleet and I. "Ok, you two show her around. We need to talk to Nars again," My mom said. "What do you need to talk to my father about?" Fleet asked. "Things. You'll find out later on," My father told him. With that my mom and dad left the den. "Well that was weird. Oh well," I said. I turned towards Sierra. "Do you know anything about what's going on?" I asked her. "Sorry, but I have no idea," She replied. "Ok. You don't seem like a shy pup," I said. "I am not shy at all. I love meeting new wolves," She said. "Cool, let's go meet some then," Fleet said smiling.

**Stinky's POV**

I was walking when I saw Claudette and Fleet walking with another pup. The pup didn't look familiar, so I decided to go introduce myself. I walked over to the three and I got a good look of the unfamiliar pup. I was instantly in love. She was so beautiful. I thought my heart was about to fly out of my chest. "Hey bro! We want you to meet someone," Claudette said. I walked closer to the three. "This is Sierra. She is new to our pack," Claudette said. "Hello Sierra. My name is Stinky," I said introducing myself. "Nice to meet you Stinky," Sierra said. It then looked like she was studying me, but I couldn't tell exactly. "Well we got to introduce Sierra here to the other wolves now," Claudette said. "Ok. I guess I will see you later then," I said. "Ok. See ya later," She said and the three starting walking off. "Stinky is kinda cute," I heard Sierra whisper to Claudette and Fleet as they walked off. She apparently thought I couldn't hear her, but I heard her plain as day. Her comment made me feel fuzzy inside and I walked back to the den with a smile plastered on my face.

**Claudette's POV**

"You think my brother is cute?" I asked Sierra. "Yeah. I do," She said. "Oh," I said. I looked over at Fleet and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. I gave him a warning glare and he straightened up real fast. "I don't see how you think my brother is cute, but okay," I said. "Well I do," Sierra said. I looked over at her and I could tell her mood changed. I could tell she liked him from the look on her face. "Fleet. Could I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Sure," He said and we walked off a few feet making sure Sierra couldn't hear us. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. "That we should hook Sierra up with your brother?" Fleet asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Then yeah. We are," He said. "Ok," I said and walked back over to Sierra. "Hey Sierra. Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" I asked her. "No. Your mom and dad were going to figure that out," She replied. "Well you could stay with us. I could talk to my mom later about it," I said. "That would be awesome!" She exclaimed. Well this will give her more time to get to know Stinky.

**Well that was chapter 4! I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to follow/favorite the story and leave a review of what you thought. See y'all later.**


	5. Log Sledding

**Here's a new chapter! Enjoy! :D For those of you who are wondering, I am still writing my other story. I can't update things fast right now. I hope you all understand. I will try to write a chapter for my other story very soon.**

**Claudette's POV**

"Well that's everyone," I said. We just introduced Sierra to everyone we know in the three packs and have shown her around. "That's a lot of wolves!" Sierra exclaimed. "Yeah. We just introduced you to three whole packs. There are a lot of wolves," Fleet said. "Hey, you two want to go log sledding?" I asked. "What's that?" Fleet asked. "You basically ride down a hill in a log," I said. "Umm. I don't know. I guess I will try it," He said. "Sure!" Sierra exclaimed. We walked to a hill and looked for a sturdy log that would fit the three of us perfectly. It took forever, but we finally found one and set it on the edge of the hill. "Can I be in the front?" Sierra asked. "Sure," I said. "I will be in the back," Fleet said sounding a little nervous. We got into the log sled and started to go down the hill. "Watch out!" Fleet kept saying as we were going down the hill. "Calm down Fleet. I know how to steer this," I said. We eventually got to the bottom of the hill and we all got out. "That was awesome!" Sierra exclaimed and started laughing uncontrollably. I looked over at Fleet, he looked like he was about to be sick. "You okay?" I asked him. "No," He said and ran to the closest bush. "Oh," I said as I watched him run. I felt bad for him now. "Maybe he shouldn't have gone down with us," Sierra said. "Yeah. I think he should've stayed at the top or ran down. I hope he's okay," I said. "He's okay. He just gets motion sickness is all. You worry too much," Sierra said. "It's kinda instinct to worry about him," I said. "You make it sound like you two are dating," Sierra said. "That's because we are dating," Fleet said walking out of the bush. He still looked sick, but he looked a little better. "Oh. I did not know that," Sierra said. "Yeah we are dating," I said. I turned towards Fleet. "You okay now?" I asked him. "No," He said and ran to the bush again.

**Stinky's POV**

I decided to go for a walk around the area the omegas like to log sled at. As I was walking, I noticed two pup at the bottom of one hill. I started to walk down the hill and as I got closer I noticed it was my sister and Sierra. "Hello," I said to them. "Hi," Sierra said. I just stared at Sierra for a second admiring her beauty, but then looked away. Claudette said nothing, but kept her eyes on a nearby bush. "Something wrong?" I asked Claudette. "Yeah. We went log sledding and Fleet got sick," She said. Just then, Fleet came out of the bush. "I think I am good for now," He said. He walked a few more steps towards us. "Ok. Maybe not," He said and ran back to the bush he just came out of.

**Claudette's POV**

We stood there for a few minutes. Fleet eventually came out of the bush again and he looked mostly normal. "I should be good now," He said. He then walked up to me. I walked back a few steps. "You are getting a bath first before you come near me," I said laughing. "Ok," He said and ran to the river and jumped in next to the waterfall. The rest of us walked to the river. "Make sure you scrub yourself well," I said. "I will," Fleet said.

We then heard footsteps coming up behind us. We looked to see my parents and Nars walking up to us. "Hey pups," My father said. "Hi," All of us, except Fleet, said. Fleet was under the water and just came back up to the surface. "We went log sledding!" Sierra said excitedly. "Yeah. Fleet got sick though. I'm making him clean himself before he comes near me," I said. Nars then looked at Fleet. "I will make sure he's clean," He said and walked to the edge of the river close to where Fleet was. "Go on ahead. I'll bring Fleet to your den later," Nars said. "Hey Mom. Can Sierra stay with us tonight?" I asked. "Sure. That will make sleeping arrangements easy," My mother said. "Ok. Come on pups, lets go to the den," My father said. Everyone, except me, started walking to our den. "You coming Claudette?" My mother asked. "I actually want to stay here with Fleet," I said. "Ok. See you later then," She said before my father could say anything.

_A few hours later..._

Fleet was completely clean now. The only problem was that he looked like a fluffball. I couldn't stop laughing. "Come here. I'll fix your fur," I said still laughing. Fleet didn't find it amusing though. "Very mature," He said and walked over to me. "I'm sorry, but you looked so funny," I said and I fell to the ground laughing. Nars decided to come over and fix Fleet's fur since I was too busy laughing. After about ten minutes, Fleet looked normal again. "Much better," I said smiling. "Just wait until your a fluffball. I will laugh at how silly you look," Fleet said with a big grin on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well time to go to Kate and Humphrey's den," Nars said. We then walked to the den.

**Well that was chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it. If you haven't already, go read my other story named Lost Love. Anyways, feel free to favorite/follow the story and leave a review of what you thought. See y'all later!**


	6. A Good Night

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Claudette's POV**

We just arrived at the den to see Mom and Dad talking to Sierra while Stinky is staring at Sierra. Runt was in the back of then den thinking about something. "Hello," I said. "Hi you three," My mother replied. "Is Fleet all cleaned up?" My father asked. "Yep," Fleet answered with a smile of his face. He looked so cute and I couldn't resist myself. I tackled and pinned him to the ground and kissed him. He was surprised for a second, but then he kissed back. "Aww," Sierra said. I stopped kissing Fleet and blushed because she said that. Fleet started laughing and said,"You look so cute when you blush like that." I blushed even more at his comment. I got off Fleet and sat down beside him. Sierra walked over to us. "Hello Sierra," I said still blushing. "Hi Claudette," She said. I noticed Stinky was still staring at Sierra. "Hey. You should go talk to Stinky. I think he likes you considering he keeps staring at you," I said. "Really?" Sierra asked. "Yeah. Go talk to him," I said. "Ok. I will," She said. She then walked over to Stinky and started talking to him.

**Stinky's POV**

I watched Sierra walk over to me and I got really nervous. "Hello," She said. "H-hi," I said. She giggled a little and it made me even more nervous. I looked over at Claudette and she was smiling at me. "How are you today?" Sierra asked. "Good. You?" I asked. "I'm great!" She exclaimed. "That's good," I said. It then got silent between us and I felt a little awkward. I shifted my paws thinking about what to say, but I couldn't think of anything. What happened next caught me by surprise. Sierra tackled me to the ground and pinned me. She then kissed me and I couldn't help myself, so I kissed her back. After about half a minute went by, she broke the kiss and blushed madly. "Go Stinky!" I heard my father say. Sierra then got off me and I smiled. I could tell Sierra was about to apologize for her actions and I decided to stop her before she did. "Don't apologize. I'm glad you did that," I said smiling. "Really?" She asked blushing. "Yeah. Even though I just met you today, I already have a crush on you," I said and looked away, nervous about what her reaction was going to be. "I have a confession. I have a crush on you too!" She said blushing even more. I looked back at Sierra and stared into her eyes. She stared back at me. We stayed like that for about a minute and then I looked away blushing. "Aww, Stinky's blushing," I heard Runt say. I turned my head to find him laughing in the corner. "I think Sierra is the first girl to make Stinky blush," Claudette teased. I turned to her and stuck my tongue out. She just laughed. "Come on. Leave the two alone," My father said. I looked over at him and I could tell he was trying so hard not to laugh. I turned back to Sierra and found her smiling at me. "Want to talk somewhere more private?" She asked me. "Sure," I said. She then lead me outside the den and we sat on the ledge in the front of the den and talked for a while until my parents called us back inside to go to sleep. My parents stopped me for a few minutes to talk to me and then I looked to see where Sierra decided to sleep. She was laying alone in the back of the den. I walked over to her and she lifted her head. I pointed to the spot next to her and asked, "Is this spot taken?" "No," She replied smiling. I laid down next to her and she laid her head on my paws, falling asleep instantly. I smiled and laid my head down, falling asleep and having dreams about Sierra.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a little short. I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. Anyways, feel free to favorite/follow the story and leave a review of what you thought of the chapter. See y'all later!**


	7. The Question

**This chapter will focus mostly on Stinky and Sierra. I hope you like it!**

_The next day..._

**Stinky's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw that is was morning. My parents and Runt were not in the den, but Fleet and Claudette were in the den entrance talking to each other. I looked beside me and saw Sierra still asleep. After confessing a bunch of things to Sierra last night on the ledge and finding out thing about her, I really wanted to ask her out. Right then, Sierra woke up and she looked at me. "Good morning," I said. "Morning Stinky," she replied. "How did you sleep?" I asked with a hint of nervousness in my voice. "Better than I have in a long time," she said. I blushed at her answer. I wanted to ask her out so badly. I already knew she would say yes, but I was so nervous to do anything.

Finally I decided to ask her despite how nervous I was. "Hey Sierra?" I asked getting her attention. "Yes?" she replied looking at me. I hesitated for a second, but then asked, "Will you go out with me?" I was so nervous that my whole body was shaking. Never have I been this nervous in my life. Sierra then jumped up and wagged her tail like mad saying, "YES!" She then tackled me and kissed me. I kissed her back and my nervousness went away completely. Never have I been so happy to be with someone. I felt like my life was complete and I never wanted this moment to end.

Eventually we had to end the kiss due to the lack of oxygen. We then heard Fleet whistle and yell, "Score!" Sierra and I both looked to see Fleet and Claudette watching us and smiling. "We knew it would happen eventually," Claudette said. Fleet and Claudette kissed and nuzzled each other. "You two look so cute together!" Sierra said. Claudette giggled and replied, "So do you two." Sierra and I both blushed madly.

Just then, Mom and Dad walked in. "Hey pups. Anything new?" My father asked. "Yeah. Stinky and Sierra are dating," Claudette said smiling. "Really now?" My mother said and looked at us. Sierra and I hadn't moved in a while so she was still above me. "Yep," Sierra told my parents and kissed me again. "That's wonderful!" My mother exclaimed. "Have you told your brother?" My father asked me. "Not yet," I replied. "You two should go find him and tell him. He has been wondering when you two would finally start dating," He said. Sierra then moved off me. "Ok. We will go tell him them," I said. Sierra and I left the den to go find my younger brother so we could tell him the news. I was so happy and I kept nuzzling Sierra as we walked.

**That was chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Feel free to favorite/follow the story and leave a review of what you thought. See y'all later!**


	8. Hide-and-Seek

**Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Runt's POV**

_Where are all the berries? I have been looking around for an hour now. I swear if Shakey lied to me, I will be mad. It wouldn't be the first time it has happened though._

"Hey Runt!" I turned to see who yelled my name and saw Stinky and Sierra walking toward me. "Yes?" I asked walking up to them. "Our pack has a new couple!" Stinky said smiling. "I am guessing it's you two?" I asked wagging my tail a little. "Yep," Sierra said and kissed Stinky on the cheek. "Cool!" I exclaimed. "Yeah. I asked her out this morning when we woke up," Stinky said. "Yeah. I wish he would've asked last night though," Sierra said looking at Stinky. Stinky blushed a little at her comment.

**Fleet's POV**

"Wherever you are, here I come!" I yelled hoping Claudette could hear me wherever she was hiding. I put my nose to the ground and tried to sniff her out, but she apparently knew I would do that. She put her scent everywhere so it would be almost impossible for me to find her. "Smart. I would've never thought of that," I said impressed. I looked up into the trees to see if she was there. I have no idea whether Runt has taught her how to climb trees so I wanted to make sure. I then went and checked all the bushes, but she wasn't in any of them. _Hmm..._ I then saw a hole the ground that used to be a foxes den. _I wonder..._ I walked over to the hole and took a big whiff. I could smell the faint scent of a fox, but I also smelled the scent that I was looking for. I quickly ran into the den and pounced on Claudette who was in the corner hoping I wouldn't see her. "Gaaah!" she yelled. "Found you," I said and kissed her. "How did you find me?" she asked. "There aren't very many places to hide in this area. I had already checked the trees and bushes. Then I saw the entrance to this den," I said standing proud. "Well you win I guess," she said defeated. "Hey you two," We heard someone say. We both looked around at the same time. "We are about to announce something. I think you guys will like what is said," Nars said. We followed Nars out of the den and toward my parents' den.

**Well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry the chapter is short. I wanted to get a chapter out fast. The next chapter will definitely be longer. I will be updating Lost Love either today or tomorrow so watch out for that! Anyways, feel free to follow/favorite this story and leave a review of what you thought of the new chapter. See y'all later!**


	9. An Announcement

**Like I promised in my update, here's a new chapter! I haven't typed anything up for this story in a long time so events may be a little different, but my original plan is still intact. This will be the same for Lost Love as well since I haven't typed anything for that story in a long time either. Hope you enjoy!**

**Fleet's POV**

We walked towards Claudette's parents' den and arrived there in a very short time due to us not being far away. When we got there, there were a lot a wolves gathered in the small area and it made me wonder what the announcement was about. "Nars! Up here," said a voice belonging to Claudette's mother. Nars beckoned for me and Claudette to stay while he went up onto the den ledge with Kate and Humphrey. _What could my father be thinking of with Kate and Humphrey?_

"Okay, everyone. Settle down so we can get started," Kate projected into the crowd. At once the noise died down so she could continue. "We bring you all here today to make an important announcement that will effect all three of the packs gathered here today. We have decided to add Northern Pack into the united pack of Eastern and Western. As you may be able to tell, it will take a lot of work. This is the surprise we thought of for two young pups, but we didn't tell what the surprise was until today," Kate said. "We also thought it was a good idea a long time ago, but we never said much about it until now," Nars added. Humphrey just nodded his head at the two wolves beside him. "If we could have our higher ranking wolves to come up here to talk about what is going to happen next, it would be greatly appreciated," Nars said.

I turned my head to look at Claudette. She was quivering with excitement and she couldn't keep still. I laughed and pressed my pelt against hers, sharing her excitement. She turned toward me and caught me in a kiss that lasted a long time. When we broke the kiss, we stared into each others' eyes for a long time as well. "Well, we don't have to worry about me leaving now. We can definitely be together now," I said to Claudette. She giggled and said,"That's right. If anyone tries to take you away from me now, I will make sure they regret it." "They can try to take me away, but nothing will keep me apart from you. You're my girl and you will always will be. I will make sure you stay safe," I said and nuzzled her. I never felt happier in my life than what I was feeling right. I had to be the happiest wolf pup out there right now. I would make sure that nothing ever happened to Claudette while I was around.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's short. I didn't know what else to put in it right now. I hope you all forgive me for that. Anyways, I will updating Lost Love sometime later today. You all may have noticed I deleted one of my stories. I deleted the story Forever because I didn't think I could continue writing that story. You guys may have not even known I had a story called Forever due to the fact that it only had one chapter in it. xD Also, I will be updating this story here again in a few days so keep a look out for that. See y'all later!**


	10. A Secret Place

**Since I am horrid at updating my stories, if a week and a half to two weeks go by since I update one of them, I give you guys permission to spam either my inbox on here, my email, or my Skype until I update them. (Preferably email or Skype) Now if you spam me just because you want to, I will block you. Anyways, you can find my email and Skype on my profile. Also, take into account if you are spamming me that I go to college and have work so I can't update them right there on the spot, but I will get them updated as soon as I can.**

_A few hours later..._

**Claudette's POV**

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow," Fleet said. "Yes, I guess so," I replied back. We shared a passionate kiss before parting with Fleet going down the hill and me going into my parents' den. "Have Fleet come here please before he gets too far," My father said as soon as I walked in. I immediately ran out of the den and chased after Fleet before he got too far.

**Fleet's POV**

I turned to the sound of footsteps coming from behind. "Claudette?" I asked. "My father wants you and told me to come get you before you got too far," she said a little out of breath. "Alright, lead the way, but we are walking there," I said.

_About five minutes later..._

"Hello Fleet," Humphrey said. "Hi," I said wondering why he wanted me. "Kate and I have already talked to your father and he has approved of it. Now we are going to ask you," He said. He looked toward Kate and she nodded to him. "How would you like to stay the night tonight?" He asked me. Then he quickly added, "Under supervision..." I was taken aback by the question, but I knew what my answer was immediately. "Yes," I said and nuzzled Claudette beside me. Humphrey nodded and whispered something to Kate. Kate nodded again and she stood up and started walking toward the entrance on the den. "Come on everyone!" she said and ran out.

We all followed Kate to wherever she was going. "Do you know where she's leading us?" I asked Claudette. "I have no idea," she replied back. We continued running for a little while and I was starting to go crazy not knowing where we were going. The moon had reached above the clouds by now and Kate put on spurt of speed suddenly. "Almost there," she yelled back to us. "Finally! My legs are getting tired," Claudette said beside me.

Five minutes later, we stopped beside a lake. "Oh my god! It beautiful!" Sierra exclaimed. "I agree one hundred percent," Claudette said. We all were silent after that, taking in the beauty of the scenery. I turned to Claudette and locked her into a kiss and when the kiss was over, we laid down and nuzzled each other.

**Sierra's POV**

The place that Kate had brought us to was absolutely amazing! "How did you find this place?" I asked Kate. "I discovered it when I was on one of my past hunting trips and instantly fell in love with it. I have been wanting to bring others here for a long time," she replied and nuzzled Humphrey. "This place is absolutely beautiful Kate. Maybe those hunting trips away actually do some good. I mean you found this place," he said. I decided to leave the two adults alone and turned to Stinky beside me. He was still staring out onto the lake. "Hey," I said nuzzling him. "Hi Sierra," he said nuzzling back. "This is definitely a night I will not forget," I said. Everyone else agreed.

**There's the newest chapter! Hope you liked it! Before you say something, I am aware there is a lot of nuzzling in this chapter. xD Anyways, I am now off to revive my story on FictionPress. See y'all later!**


End file.
